


And the Storm Watch Brews (a concert of kings)

by elrhiarhodan



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Dub-Con Fantasy, F/M, Incest Fantasy, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Threesome fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 14:04:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6858019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrhiarhodan/pseuds/elrhiarhodan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A storm is rolling through Central City and Lisa Snart lets the lightning trigger her imagination.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And the Storm Watch Brews (a concert of kings)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dancesontrains](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancesontrains/gifts).



> Written for Day 15 of The Merry Month of Masturbation, for the prompt "Storm". Dancesontrains asked for a Lisa Snart-focused ficlet for this prompt. My first time writing any of the Rogues.
> 
> Title from the Jethro Tull classic, **Dun Ringell**.

It's stifling in her apartment, and despite the imminent storm, Lisa opens the windows. The breeze is fierce and it quickly clears out the funk that's been building throughout the day.

She can smell the rain coming in, clean and sharp and carrying more than a hint of ozone. There's electricity in the air and for a moment, she can't help but think of the Flash. She knows just a little about Central City's resident superhero - and her brother's current idée fixe. That he's young and pretty and he got his powers when he was struck by lightning.

Lisa stands in front of the window, letting the breeze play over her body. Her nipples pucker from the slight chill and that reminds her of her brother.

She laughs just a little. Lenny's off somewhere, apparently saving the world (and probably robbing it blind in the process). She doesn't find that at all implausible, since he'd dedicated most of his life to keeping _her_ safe. And now that dear old dad is dead and dust, he needs another hobby.

The breeze turns damp and she steps back - but she doesn't close the window. She likes storms. When she was little, Lenny would hold her and tell her all sorts of stories about giants moving furniture. Incompetent giants who keep dropping the dressers and the couches and the beds.

She puts those memories aside. Her skin is itchy with want, with need. The heat and the storm are making her a little crazy.

She goes to the kitchen and finds the bottle of vodka in the freezer and she takes a swig, not bothering with a glass. The cold hits her belly but it doesn't calm the itch, it doesn't cool the fire in her blood.

She stretches out on her bed, the covers shoved to the floor, and as the wind picks up, she closes her eyes and lets her mind go where it will.

To her brother. 

She knows this is wrong but she doesn't care. Lisa parts her thighs and touches her labia, imagining it's her brother's hand bringing her pleasure. She circles her clit, teasing herself and she wishes her fingers were blunter, harder, calloused - like Lenny's. She finds her body's moisture and slicks it over her button and pretends it's Lenny's tongue. 

Her fingers are busy, one hand buried in her cunt, the other plucking and twisting her nipple and it's so good and she's so close… 

Outside, the storm breaks with an arc of lightning and the scent of ozone and desire fills her bedroom. Lisa's body arches hard as she orgasms, screaming her brother's name as thunder crashes, making the walls rattle.

Lisa toys with herself a little more gently, drawing out the pleasure as aftershocks zip through her body.

She doesn't feel the least bit of shame at her fantasies, from taking a whole lot of pleasure from a whole lot of wrong. Tomorrow night she might think about Lenny and Mick sucking each other's cocks (a favorite since she's hit puberty), or Mick sodomizing the Flash (a new favorite), or Mick and the Flash doubling teaming her brother (maybe her most favorite fantasy of all).

The storm moves off, the thunder just a rumble in the distance now, and blue lethargy seeps into her body. Lisa has just enough energy to find the covers and draw the sheet over her cooling body.

As sleep finally claims her, she wonders if her brother, in his travels, ever thinks of her.

__

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow me at my tumblr [Obscene Circus Ponies](http://elrhiarhodan.tumblr.com/), and on my old school (and much beloved) [LiveJournal](http://elrhiarhodan.livejournal.com/) account.


End file.
